Harry Potter and the Raging Giant
by HyenaAA
Summary: It is November 11th, 2011 , and Harry Potter is in his Fifth year. But this Care of Magical Creatures class takes a turn for the worse, when Hagrid reverts back to his Giant ways and can't control himself!


Harry Potter and the raging giant (A coming of age story)

It is November 11th, 2011.

Harry Potter is in his fifth year of wizard school. He is enjoying tasty flavorful breakfast cereal in the Great Hall.

Ron takes a bite of toast. "Om nom nom" He says, spitting food everywhere.

"God damnit, Ron!" Harry says angrily.

"Christ, Ron , could you not talk when you eat?" Neville asked angrily.

"Why Am I related to you?" Ginny asked to no one in particular, clearly pissed off.

"Sorry guys!" Ron says, spitting more food.

"Damnit Ron!" Harry shouts again.

Ron sighed awkwardly, feeling uncomfortable. He always managed to embarrass himself. Harry sighed. He looked down into his breakfast cereal. A chunk of toast was in it. He sighed again and pushed the bowl away.

Hermione walked over.

"I got our Timetables" She said without emotion.

"Thanks Hermione" Harry said.

She sat down and stared forward, not looking at anything in particular. Harry checked his timetable.

"Looks like we got ... Care for magical creatures... first thing in the morning... Christ" He said, disappointed. Hagrid was fun guy, but as a teacher, he was pretty terrible.

"And with the Slytherins too!" Ron said, a little louder then necessary. He reached over to point at the paper, and knocked over Neville's glass of milk.

"RON! WHAT THE HELL?" Neville shouted, waving his arms up as milk spilled all over him.

"Sorry man!" Ron cried out.

"NO MAN, ITS NOT COOL" Neville shouted again. He stood up and threw his empty milk glass away. The hall went silent. Everyone stared at Neville.

"GOD DAMNIT RON! WHY CAN'T YOU DO ANYTHING RIGHT?" He demanded.

Ron opened his mouth to reply but couldn't think of anything to say.

"See you guys in Care for Magical Creatures" He said, then stormed off. A few people laughed. Then they went back to eating.

Ron sat there uncomfortably. He tried saying something but Ginny glared at him. Hermione did not react.

Harry sighed and got up.

"Where you going, Harry?" Ron asked timidly.

"I'm going to get my bag, I'll meet you at Care For Magical Creatures" Then he left.

Outside of the Great Hall, Harry ran into Dean Thomas and Seamus.

"Hey guys"

"Hey Harry" Dean said.

"Did you see Neville? He looked pissed!" Seamus said.

"Ron was being an obnoxious prick again" Harry said.

"Oh"

Dean and Seamus looked inside the entrance hall. If they went in , Ron might see them, and they really didn't want to talk to him.

"See you guys at Care for Magical Creatures" Harry said, leaving the two adolescents waiting at the Great Hall entrance, unsure whether to go in and eat or not.

Harry passed Pat on the way to the dormitory.

"Hey Pat"

"Hi"

Chapter 2. I made this all on one long page. You can see the effort.

The Gryffindors and Slytherins crowded outside of Hagrids Hut. Hagrid was late for his lesson again.

"Hey Dorffags! You're house sucks!" Malfoy shouted. The Slytherins laughed.

"Buzz off Malfoy!" Harry shouted back at Malfoy.

"That the best you got... Pooper!" Malfoy shouted back. Crabbe and Goyle laughed. Malfoy's girlfriend, Pansy, laughed much louder then anyone else.

"You're so clever , Malfoy!" She screeched.

"Shut up , hoe!" Malfoy spat at her.

"Hey Malfoy! Or should I say... Malfag!" Seamus shouted.

"Shut up you drunken Scot!" Malfoy shouted back. Crabbe and Goyle high fived.

"I'm Irish!" Seamus replied.

"Hey Neville, you going to cry again in the great hall!" A large Slytherin shouted.

"I HATE YOU!" Neville screamed. He turned Red in the face and charged the large Slytherin. He tackled him to the ground, but a bunch of Slytherins grabbed Neville and threw him off. Crabbe and Goyle started kicking him on the ground.

"OH HELL NO" Dean Thomas shouted, as the Gryffindors charged the Slytherins.

The two houses became a mob of limbs hitting each other. Harry spun around, sticking his fists out and clobbering every Slytherin he could. He hit Malfoy in the side of the face and lost balance. He ran forward and crashed straight into Ron. they both fell to the ground.

"Ron! Watch it! Damnit!" Harry spat , trying to get up.

"WHATS ALL THIS NOW" Someone large shouted.

Harry felt himself get picked up and tossed away from the mob. He looked up and saw Hagrid picking up fighting students and tossing them out of the fight.

"ALL OF YER , CALM DOWN!" He shouted, tossing students as if they were weightless. Eventually, the fight stopped.

"I BE ONLY FIVE MINUTES LATE, AND YOU ALL FIGHT! SHAME ON ALL OF YER!" Hagrid shouted.

The students awkwardly looked away from him. Dean Thomas had a bloody nose. Seamus was holding his leg. Malfoy's face look bruised. This made Harry feel good. Hermione had not joined the fight. For some reason, Ginny was in the class.

"NOW COME ON! WE GOTTA GET TO OUR LESSON!" Hagrid shouted. He walked off into the Forbidden Forest.

"COME ON! NOW!" He shouted. The students awkwardly followed him.

"That was a nice scrap!" Dean Thomas said. Harry's friends huddled around him as they walked.

"I think I almost broke Crabbe's testicles!" Seamus said.

"Yeah, I think I almost got one too!" Ron said.

"Thats Bull, all you managed to do was get in my way" Harry said to Ron.

"You're USELESS Ron!" Neville said. He shoved Ron out of the group. Normally, when Neville acted like a jerk to Ron, Harry or Ginny would tell him to calm down a little, but this time Neville was in the right.

Ron awkwardly followed his friends a couple feet behind him.

Up ahead, Hagrid stopped and began rubbing his forehead.

"Hagrid? You alright?" Harry asked.

"He's probably drunk" Malfoy said. Some of the Slytherins laughed.

"Shut up, Malfag!" Harry said.

Hagrid stopped rubbing his head and regained his balance.

"Sorry, Jus' feelin' a lil light headed" He said.

"Come on, this way!"

They headed off into the forest. Eventually they reached a clearing in the woods.

Hagrid sat on a log. He looked around. The students were busy talking to each other. He wanted to tell them to pay attention, but he felt light headed. He looked around. He felt a little woozy. He saw a very large branch that looked a bit like a giant club.

The students continued to talk.

What was the lesson plan for today? Hagrid wondered. He couldn't remember. He felt very odd. Like he was out of his body.

"Uh... what day is it?" He asked.

"Friday, the 11th of November" Harry said.

"Oh... alright" Hagrid replied. He looked around. This spot looked like a nice place to build a bonfire. Maybe he should build a bonfire!

But he couldn't, not with all these students standing around. He looked up at the sky. It was a beautiful morning. The sun seemed especially bright. He stared at it.

"We should totally burn the Slytherins brooms!" Dean Thomas said, laughing.

Harry and the gang laughed and agreed.

harry noticed Hagrid staring at the sun.

"Hagrid? You alright?" Harry asked.

Hagrid continued to stare at the sun.

"Hagrid?"

"He's gone crazy!" Malfoy shouted. The Slytherins laughed.

"Hagrid?"

Chapter 3 ... Physics is no longer an issue.

Hagrid got up and walked forward. He didn't seem to notice the students.

"Hagrid?" Harry asked.

He walked over to a very large branch and picked it up. He hoisted it above his shoulder. Harry would not have been able to lift it.

Hagrid turned around and faced the students. He looked at them all, but he did not seem like his gaze. Everyone backed away, except Hermione, who was now the closest to Hagrid.

"...Hagrid?" Harry asked one more time.

Hagrid walked towards Hermione.

She stood there.

He lifted the branch in the air like a club.

"HAGRID!" Harry shouted.

He swung it down and hit Hermione. She was there for an instant. Then she shot high into the air, the force of the club sending her thousands of feet into the sky.

"HAGRID! WHAT THE HELL!" Harry cried out. The students screamed. Harry looked up. Hermione was nowhere to be seen.

"RUN!" Seamus shouted. Dean Thomas grabbed Harry and pulled him back to reality. They ran like hell. Hagrid gave chase.

The students ran through the forest. But none of them ran the right direction. Hagrid was right behind them. A few of the students couldn't run so fast. Harry turned back to see Hagrid swing his club mid run, and send two students flying into the sky. Harry screamed and ran faster. The large Slytherin that neville had charged slipped on a tree root. He fell to the ground. He attempted to get up, but Hagrid's foot came down on his head, crushing it.

they continued to run, Hagrid still on hot pursuit. The students would weave through the trees, branches would whip against their faces. A Slytherin tried running to the side, but Hagrid stuck his club out like an extension of his arm. The club cut through several trees before decapitating the Slytherin, obliterating his head.

Hagrid pushed the trees out of his way or stepped on them if they were thin enough. He was like an unstoppable force meeting a completely movable and destructable object.

Harry and the gang ran as fast as they could. Then they all fell. They had reached a steep hill. Everyone fell and rolled down the hill. Harry could barely see what was going on. The few seconds of vision he had, he saw other students rolling down the hill. He hit a tree that stopped his roll, painfully injuring his ribs. He looked up and saw a large shape fly over head, just a couple feet from him. It snapped the tree that had stopped Harry's fall and continued down the hill, breaking every tree in its path and creating an avalanche of broken trees and debris. Harry watched the large shape crash down the hill and realized it was Hagrid. He looked around. All he could see where trees. He must be deep in the forest.

Hagrid continued to crash down the very steep hill. A little ahead of him, Dean Thomas had his arms covering his face as he rolled to the bottom of the steep hill. He bounced off a moss covered boulder and landed in a river at the bottom of the hill. It was just deep enough for him to survive. He kicked to the surface and looked around. He saw a few other students fall into the river around him, Gryffindors and Slytherins. A Slytherin surfaced beside him. Dean wasn't quite sure, but he recognized the other person as someone named Token.

"My Brother!" Token Shouted, and hugged Dean, not caring about the house differences. Dean Thomas hugged him back. A moment later, an avalanche of broken trees, lumber and one large man crashed down on the river. A large log crushed Tokens head. Dean Thomas was not so lucky. He was not crushed, but dragged under by the amount of debris, where he drowned.

Up near the top of the hill, Harry was struggling to climb the hill, on all fours.

"Harry!" Seamus called out. Harry looked down. Seamus had also been stopped by a tree, and was slowly crawling up the hill towards him.

"What the hell happened!" Harry shouted back.

"I Don't know! Where's Dean? and Neville?" Seamus asked.

"Up here!" Neville had some how slipped into a groove in the hillside that stopped his fall right near the top.

"NEVILLE!" Harry and Seamus shouted.

"Help!" Harry and Seamus turned around.

"GINNY!" They both cried out. Ginny was halfway down the hill. Harry and Seamus awkwardly slid and ran down the hillside, trying not to fall. They reached her in less than a minute.

"Oh god... Ginny!" Harry shouted. Seamus threw up. She had managed to hit a tree while falling that stopped her from going all the way down. Well, she didn't really hit it.

When Hagrid's chain reaction of tree's smashing trees occurred, the one Ginny hit was only partially torn, leaving a huge sharp stump that had quite successfully impaled Ginny.

"I don't feel so good, guys" She said. Seamus threw up again.

She began throwing up blood.

"Ginny, I think, I think you're ..." Harry was cut off by a loud roar at the bottom of the hill. Seamus looked down.

"Oh God! Hagrids still alive!"

"OH NO!" Harry said.

"DON"T LEAVE ME LIKE THIS!" Ginny shouted.

Harry and Seamus looked at each other, and then back at Ginny. They nodded and both grabbed an arm and pulled.

"Uh oh!" Ginny said. A second later, both her arms popped out of their sockets.

Seamus and Harry stared at each other in horror, both holding an arm.

Ginny looked at them for a moment, then looked down. She was dead.

"JESUS CHRIST!" Seamus shouted.

Hagrid roared again from the bottom of the hill.

"WE KILLED HER!" Seamus began to sweat, "I CAN'T GO TO WIZARD JAIL!"

Harry slapped him with Ginny's arm.

"GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF! We gotta move, NOW!"

They threw away Ginny's arms and ran up the hill. they passed a rock that looked like it had a picture of Hank Hill's face on it, only incomplete.

Eventually , they reached the top. Neville and Ron were waiting for them.

"Look who I found!" Neville shouted.

"Hey guys!" Ron said sheepishly.

"He didn't fall!" Neville shouted angrily. He grabbed Ron and tried to throw him off the edge. Harry and Seamus stopped him.

"NOT NOW NEVILLE!" Harry said.

Something heavy landed nearby. It exploded when it hit the ground, covering them in guts and blood and what was left of Hermione.

CHAPTER 4 REGROUP AND STUFF

The four boys wandered through the woods, looking for the way back to the castle. Ron, being highly stressed out, began eating one of thicker looking organs that had splattered on his robe. He chewed on it uncomfortably. Neville saw this.

"None for you!" He shouted, grabbing the gut from Ron's hand and shoving it into his mouth. Seamus threw up again.

They continued walking, unsure where they were going. They all stank too. What the hell was going on?

"SHUT UP GOYLE, I KNOW WHERE WE'RE GOING!"

The four Gryffindors stopped. They recognized that voice. Up ahead, was Malfoy.

He was with Crabbe, Goyle, his gross girlfriend and that Zabini guy that showed up one day.

Goyle tried to say something, but Malfoy cut him off.

"Well boys, look who it is, Pooper and the poor guy, the Scottish guy and the cry baby!" The Slytherins laughed.

"Ew! Look at them, there covered in guts!" Pansy screeched.

"SHUT UP!" Malfoy said.

"Hey Malfag, why don't you jam where the sun don't shine!" Ron shouted.

This caught everyone off guard. Ron made an insult. He was trying to do something.

"I HATE YOU BECAUSE YOU'RE POOR!" Malfoy jumped at Ron. The Slytherins followed. Pansy shrieked.

Goyle jumped onto Harry and knocked him to the ground. Harry Kicked him in the stomach, knocking him back. Goyle tried to grab him again, but Harry crushed his testicles with his foot. Goyle fell to the ground crying.

Harry got up. Seamus was fighting Crabbe and Neville was fighting Zabini.

Malfoy had Ron pinned down and was winning, pulverizing Ron's face with his fists.

Harry grabbed a large rock and hit Malfoy in the side of the head with it. He expected some resistance from Malfoy's skull, but the rock went through too easily. Malfoy was knocked off Ron and fell to the ground, a large crater in his head. He was dead.

"Harry!... you killed him!" Ron said.

Harry looked down at Malfoy. He had killed him. The other boys stopped fighting. Pansy began to cry. "MALFOY!"

Crabbe and Zabini backed away from him in terror. Seamus and Neville did too. Goyle was too busy holding his shattered testicles.

"I ... killed him" Harry said, dropping the rock.

Ron screamed.

A large roar cut over Ron's scream.

Harry turned around. Hagrid was lumbering towards them, holding his head and shrieking.

"Oh God no!" Harry said. He didn't need Hagrid here. But Hagrid no longer had the club.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" He shouted. His arms began to bulge unnaturally. Then his neck and head started. It was like there was a bunch of things moving around inside him, under his skin.

"ARGHHHHHHHHHH" Hagrid shouted.

"...Hagrid?" Harry asked.

Chapter 5: I watched Akira the other day and it was pretty cool. I wish all anime put that much effort into the animation. But I guess they cant all be Giants.

Hagrid screamed again as his muscles bulged and grew. His whole body began to grow, but not in any discernible shape. He was turning into a shapeless blob of organs and tissue. And he was quickly expanding. Muscular tendon like tentacles shot out of the blob that was Hagrid and wrabbed around trees. The Blob began to expand and pull itself forward. Each Tentacle grew bigger and bigger. IT was happening very fast. Some of the Blob split open, and organs poured out. Each one continued to expand and grow. They all remained connected.

The students stared in awe at the large blob of organs that grew larger and larger each moment. And it was slowly growing towards them. They backed away. All except goyle, who was still holding his testicles. The Blob of Organs was five feet away from him. Goyle turned around and saw it. He started crawling away slowly, whimpering.

"...guys?" He asked meekly towards them. The Blob of Organs was two feet behind him. And it was almost fifteen feet tall. It wrapped around trees and broke them. It grew over top of Goyle, creating a living cave around him.

"... guys?" Goyle asked again, reaching forward. The Blob of Organs enveloped his body. Pansy screamed.

It wrapped around him like a weird liquid and pulled him into itself, absorbing him. His hand reached out from the Blob of Organs. It soon disappeared into the Organ Blob.

"RUN!" Harry shouted. The students turned to run. A tentacle shot out of the blob, which was now almost twenty feet tall, and wrapped itself around Pansy. She was lifted up and quickly pulled inside the blob.

Harry and Ron ran. But Neville pushed Ron down. Ron reached out and grabbed Harry's feet, "HELP ME HARRY!"

The Blob grew towards him and grabbed his foot. It pulled him in. Ron did not let go of Harry. Seamus came back to grab Harry.

Ron was already halfway sucked into the Blob, and did not intent to release Harry.

A large tentacle, as thick as a tree trunk, swung down from above and hit Seamus. Instead of sending him flying, He stuck to it. It lifted him high in the air. Harry looked up to Seamus become absorbed into the Tentacle. Then he felt a heavy weight around his feet.

The Organ Blob grew around him. Ron was already inside it. It grew around Harry. Harry tried crawling up to get out of it. It soon enveloped him. He was inside the Organ Blob. Surprisingly , there was a small amount of space, as if it were aware that he was inside it. He could barely move, but he was not crushed. He could also see, it was not pitch black.

He looked ahead and saw Ron through a small tear of tissues in a similar situation.

"RON!" Harry called out.

Ron looked at him. He looked like he was trying to hold his breathe. There was something large inside his mouth. It tore through his mouth and ripped open his head. Some sort of weird organ quickly pushed away what was left of Ron, eating him out from the inside.

"RON!" Harry cried out again. He tried moving inside the fleshy prison. A small tentacle grew out of the wall beside him with a sharp point at the end. It stabbed into Harry's arm.

"What the hell is this!" Harry shouted. The tentacle moved into Harry's arm and began to grow. the hole it punctured in Harry's arm got bigger and wider the more it tunneled into him. He soon lost feeling in his arm.

"JESUS CHRIST!"

Outside of the blob, Neville , Zabini and Crabbe had found themselves stuck between a large rock that blocked their path and the blob that grew in every other direction.

They could not flee.

"We have to fight it!" Neville said.

"We can't fight that!" Zabini cried out.

"We have no weapons!" Crabbe screamed.

Neville grinned. He grabbed a sharp rock off the ground and stabbed Crabbe in the back of the neck with it.

"OH MY GOD!" Zabini shouted, but Neville stabbed him too. The Blob was closing in all around.

"I'm coming for you, Harry!" Neville shouted, reaching into the stab wounds in the two dead Slytherins. He grabbed the ends of each of their spines and pulled them out. He whipped the spines around and began slashing through the Blob, searching for Harry. The Blob did not resist as Neville cut through it, it merely sealed up the tears that Neville made behind him and pulled in the two dead Slytherins.

Chapter 6: Spines as weapons! Fuck yeah!

Neville cut his way through the monstrous fleshy goopy organ mess that was once Hagrid. He swung and whipped the two spines, one in each hand, cutting arteries and hearts and livers everywhere. Every once in a while some sort of organ gunk would get in his mouth, which he would then eat.

The Organ Blob stared to resist, pushing organs all around Neville to suffocate him. But Neville would merely stab at the nerves, making the enclosing organs involuntarily shutter and draw back.

"GIVE ME BACK MY FRIENDS!" Neville demanded.

He cut through a large sphincter. It tore open and a wall of tentacles reached out to absorb him. Instead of fleeing, Neville charged right through it, spinning each spinal chord as a dangerous windmill chainsaw. The tentacles could not win. neville cut through them and found himself in a large hollowed out fleshy room. There were exposed arteries and weird gunky stuff everywhere. A large almost see through tube like organ went through the room. Neville watched it.

Some large shape was being dragged through the tube. Neville looked closely. A bit of the shape slid across the wall of the tube. It was a hand!

"NO!" Neville shouted. He cut through the tube with one of the spines. A grey liquid spilled out, along with the shape, which was revealed to be Seamus Finnigan.

"Seamus! You alright!" Neville asked, picking up Seamus.

Seamus did not look right. He look like his insides had been pushed around into one spot and then squashed back to where they should be like a beanie baby. He was dead.

Neville dropped him and continued fighting his way to Harry.

He cut a path through more organs. He found himself inside a large intestine by accident.

"HELP ME!" a shrill voice cried out.

He looked down the intestine.

Pansy Parkinson, Malfoys gross girlfriend, was inside the Intestine, somehow surviving being inside the Organ Blob.

"Oh, its you" Neville said, disappointed that it wasn't Harry.

"What the Hell is going on?" She cried out.

Neville shrugged.

The intestinal walls rippled a little. Neville heard a gross sound, like sticky stuff being torn apart.

"What the hell?" He wondered outloud.

Behind Pansy, the Intestinal walls tightened in on themselves, closing the intestine. It continued to close, moving closer to Pansy and Neville.

"Oh Jesus! Run!" Neville shouted.

They both ran down the intestine, as the walls closed behind them.

Pansy was too close behind Neville. He turned around and pushed her away from him without breaking his stride.

"What the hell!" She shouted, as she fell to the ground. She started getting up, but the intestinal wall closed in around her.

"What the F-" She shouted before the walls closed in on her completely, crushing her. Her head exploded out like toothpaste being squeezed out or a sausage being stomped on.

Neville continued running, ignoring the organs that splattered onto his back. But the intestinal wall was closing in too fast. He started trying to cut through the side, but it was strong. He continued hacking at it, working his way through a tear just as the intestinal wall closed in around him. He was pushed through the tear he made. If he had been a second slower he would have been crushed.

He looked forward.

Harry Potter!

"Nev... ne"Harry Potter mumbled.

He was extremely bloated. Only his Head and neck was recognizable, the rest of his body had become engorged when the Organ blob used his insides as a temporary food source to grow more organs.

"Harry! I'm going to help you!" Neville shouted.

"Nev... Ne" Harry mumbled. His neck began to engorge and swell as some sort of organ grew inside it.

Neville slashed at what had used to be Harry's chest, which was now looked like a weird discolored fleshy sack with small tentacles connecting it to the rest of the blob.

It ripped open and a variety of Pancreas and livers spilled out.

Harry's face instantly lit up with pain. He opened is mouth to scream and a weird phallus like object sprouted out of his mouth.

"DON'T WORRY HARRY! I'LL SAVE YOU!"

Neville slashed at the organs spilling out of Harry.

Harry tried screaming but his vocal chords were blocked. Neville reached inside the fleshy sack and pulled out Gallbladders and Bile ducts. He had to find what was destroying Harry. He through out pieces of broken chipped bones. The phallus object growing out of Harry's body grew to be two feet long. It faced Neville, who was climbing into the sack and stabbed him in the back, attempting to drive itself into him.

"I. DON'T. THINK. SO!" Neville shouted, reaching back to grab the Phallic tentacle organ. He tried yanking it out but it had a hold on him.

In desperation, Neville reached out blindly into the mess of organs inside Harry and grabbed something what looked like a heart. He pulled it out, but there was a bunch of other things attached to it. Like a stomach and liver and a bunch of intestines. He yanked hard on it. It almost came through.

the Phallic object stung his back incredibly hard.

He screamed and yanked out the heart.

The Phallic object stopped hurting him as he fell backwards from the sudden decrease of resistance.

Harry Potter's face stopped making expressions.

Neville looked in his hand and saw what looked like the entire insides of a person, all in the correct spot. Because it was.

Neville had found Harry's actual insides and yanked them all out.

The phallic defensive organ that survived of Harry Potter was dead.

Because Harry Potter was dead.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Neville screamed.

He picked up the two spines and began slashing wildly through the Organ Blob.

Somehow, he made it to the main heart, which was the size of a van. Not a minivan, but a van.

"I HATE YOU!" He shouted. He slashed and cut his way through the heart. Blood poured out as the Organ Blob shuttered.

Neville continued hacking the insides of the heart. The Organ Blob was dying.

He continued hacking. The space quickly filled with blood as Neville cut more and more arteries and veins.

The blood was up to his waist and filling up fast.

He cut more and more. The Organ Blob could not move, it was in too much pain.

Still Neville hacked.

The blood was up to his neck. It was too thick for his arms to move.

The Organ Blob died.

The Blood filled up the space. Neville could not move.

HE DROWNED.

END


End file.
